Niff Unconditionally
by DOOLloverGLEEK
Summary: Ok this has or is going to have major fluff. WARNING: Cutting and Depression. Nothing belongs to me, and neither does the song Unconditionally by Katy Perry that will making an apperance in later chapters.
1. Break-up

**Niff Unconditionally**

**The song isn't in this chapter but it will come soon... Promise and this is Niff even though Sebastian is in it he is with Hunter he is only Jeff's bestfriend, ok. If you have any questions PM me please.**

"I love you so much Nick." "Why do I have such a hard time believing you Jeff?" "I'm sorry Nick" "I'm sorry too, we're through" Nick said with a tear making its way down his pale skin. He left their dorm, with Jeff on the floor, curled up in a ball sobbing wishing that the pain would just go away.

It was a week after the break-up, Jeff still felt as empty as that very day. He was lying on Nick's now vacant bed. He asked for a room change immediately after the break-up, so it was just him now. He understood why Nick did what he did, he deserved so much better than him. One that actually had time for him and actually took some time out of his busy schedule to talk to him, it didn't have to be a conversation, Nick just wanted some alone time with his boyfriend.

So he just spends his days there in what was their dorm room. On what was Nick's bed, with a tissue box, blanket, pillows and his I-pod. He ignored the knocks on the door and pleas to come out and eat, go to class, or Warblers practice, he just could've cared less about any of it, because any time he spent out there the more likely he would be able to run in to Nick. So he just put his head phones in and closed his eyes.

Jeff woke up as he heard his door open, "Jeff you need to get…" I looked up to see Sebastian looking down at me; I looked back down with tears in my eyes. "Jeff" Sebastian said with a sigh, I cried harder, I then felt Sebastian sit down next to me and wrap his arms around me. I put my arms around his waist and hung on him like he was a life line. I dug my head into his neck and cried, shaking. Sebastian was the only friend I really had here other than Nick… but he's gone. "It's ok Jeff I'll be here for you," Sebastian said rubbing my back. I sobbed and sobbed up until I fell into a deep sleep.

I wake up to find two arms, I smile thinking that the arms were Nick's, but all of the actions came back to me and I realized that it was Sebastian, not Nick. This makes me cry, which I didn't even think was possible since I've been crying for an entire week. "Hey, hey no more of that ok" I looked up at him; he had a small smile on his lips. But I just ignored him, I put my head phones back in and laid back down.

"Hey Jeff I'm going to go get you and I some dinner, we can watch a movie, your pick, go take a shower and get ready, I'll be back soon." I nodded, and he left. I decided that he was right and that I needed to get my ass up and take a shower, so I got up and made my way to the bathroom. I turned on the water to the hottest setting, got undressed and looked at myself in the mirror. God I looked awful, I ran my hands through my hair and got into the shower. As I got in the shower I closed my eyes and let the water run through my body. I opened my eyes realizing that I was crying, I wiped the tears away with no reason as I was in the shower.

Thinking of a way to release all of this pain, anger, and sadness I opened my eyes and looked around the shower, there on the side of the shower was Nick's razor, I reached towards it, picked it up and smiled. I sat down with a small and quiet thud, took the razor and glided it across my left wrist, I hissed at the pain but it eventually subsided and I did it again repeating the action several times. Feeling the emotions roll out of me with each slice of the wrist. I sighed in relief, but the thing is that I was so caught up in the moment of relief that I didn't hear Sebastian come back in.

"Jeff I'm back" "Shit" I said not wanting him to find me like this. "Jeff" he opens the bathroom door and witnesses the mess. I burst into tears in fear that he would yell at me or leave me like Nick did. "Jeff, hey no don't cry, what happened" "I-I don't know" I sobbed. "I just couldn't take it and I had to and… please, please don't leave me…" "Hey Jeff, I'm not going to leave you, your my best friend, we will get through this, let's get you cleaned up and then we'll eat some dinner, m'kay." I nodded half in understanding and half in relief.

I got dressed while Sebastian went to go get dinner ready; he went in the bathroom, assuming that he was getting rid of all the razors. I sighed and went to the table. I sat down and played with my fingers, when Sebastian came back he was in a navy blue tank top and dark red sweat pants, matching the Dalton colors. "Well, for dinner I got some pizza, is that ok" he looked up at me smiling I nodded my head in an agreeing way, grabbed a plate, loaded it with cheese pizza, and sat down.

Sebastian did the same as me and sat down; we both sat in silence both wondering who was going to break the silence. "Jeff, we need to get you out of this room, you've been in here what a week" I nodded my head answering him. I'll sleep here tonight and make sure you're ok, and we'll go to class together?" I answered with a small "yes" as we both finished our pizza.

Both done with our pizza, Sebastian went to what was Nick's bed and laid down on it. "Sebastian? I said in a small whisper. "Yes Jeff" "Can you please sleep with me tonight" "yes I will" Sebastian answered with a small smile. "I love you Sebastian… like a brother"

Sebastian snorted "Don't worry Sterling; I won't try anything I have a boyfriend." My eyes bugged out at his statement. "What, yes Sebastian Smyth is capable of holding a relationship" I rolled my eyes "who is it" I asked with not much power in my voice. "Remember the pain in the ass military boy I was complaining about?" "Hunter, right" "Yeah um well he asked me out and, well I said yes" I smiled up at Sebastian "I'm happy for you man" Sebastian smiled and thanked me.

"Well if you want me to sleep with you, you have to move over" I smiled and moved over offering the blanket. He took the blanket, hopped in and put his arms around me in a protective hold. "Night Sebastian" "Good night Sterling."


	2. Sebatian Helps

My eyes opened to see that it was still dark outside; I looked over at my alarm clock 2:30 A.M fantastic, I try moving over to get up and go to the bathroom, when my body hits a figure lying next to mine. I rolled my eyes at Sebastian and pushed him over, me pushing him over resulted in him landing on the ground. "What the hell was that for Jeff" "I don't know you wouldn't move."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and got up and turned the light on. "God it is so damn early." "You can go back to sleep you know." I know, but, I don't want to, do you want to watch a move?" I stood there debating whether or not I wanted to, "sure Seb, why not" "Ok, but I'm picking" I rolled my eyes once again, and went inside the bathroom.

When I finally got out of the bathroom, Sebastian already had the movie in, him sitting on the couch jumping up and down like a four year old. "Sebastian you act like a four year old when you're with your close friends and a jackass in public" Seb looks at me and shrugs. I end up falling asleep half way through the movie; I start to dream about Nick, the dream starts of wonderful; Nick and I are cuddling on our bed exchanging sweet kisses, when all of a sudden, the setting changes to Warblers practice. I see Nick with someone one the love seat chair, when I go up to him, he starts kissing the other guy, the setting changes again to our empty dorm room, where I go to Nicky's bed curl up into a ball and cry myself to sleep.

I wake up tears running down my face, I look around to see Sebastian rubbing my back and giving me a worried look. "Jeff are you ok?" I just looked at him, with an emotionless face. Sebastian looked at the clock; it was 8:00, stood up, took my hand and led me out of the dorm leaving everything else behind.


	3. Idea

I didn't know where we were going, but I knew it wasn't anywhere I wanted to go. Sebastian led me out of the school and into his car. "Where the hell are we going Sebastian?" "Out," he said with a smirk. "No shit, but where." "Oh, we are going shopping." "And why in the hell are we doing that?" "Because, I need to perk you up, and you need to get the hell out of that damn dorm." I looked at him with a death glare, but he just ignored it and drove to the mall.

When we got to the mall Sebastian looked at me with a smile, while I just folded my arms across my chest, ignoring him. He hopped out of the car and came over to my side, pulling me out of the seat. "Damn Bastian hold on." I can't we're going to be late" "for what it's not even noon?" "You'll see, now shut up and follow me."

Sebastian pulled me inside and ran to an escalator; he hopped on me not far behind. When we reached the top, Seb ran to a tattoo shop, "why the hell are we here?" "To express ourselves and to do something to get you out of your funk" Sebastian said with a nod of the head. I rolled my eyes and went into the shop. I followed Sebastian into the designer's side to look at all the options. "So Seb what are getting?" "I'm not sure, I was thinking of getting an H and an S intertwined with fire around, but then again I might just get my ears pierced."

"What are you going to get?" "Nothing" "Jeff, come on you need to get one" "I don't…" **Unconditional, unconditionally I will love you unconditionally… **"Holy shit, Sebastian that's it, thank you so much." I jumped up from a very confused looking Sebastian, us getting some very strange looks, from others. I ran off to the nearest music store, I knew what I had to do, in order to get Nick back, I just hopped it worked.


	4. Chapter 4

"Warblers, Warblers settle down." An annoyed Wes said banging his gavel once, twice, no three times to get everyone's attention. The room went silent; everyone looked at the council except me. "We have a very special performance from one of our very own" and with that said I stood up and walked to the front.

"Ok, so I'm going to sing this song today to apologize to someone who I really screwed up with, you know who you are and probably everyone does," I said scanning the faces of the crowd. I could see faces with sadness and pity, but the only one I actually cared to see was his. I laid my eyes upon his face with his eyes closed and fists clenched to his sides. I sighed and went to the CD player over by the council desk; Sebastian gave me an encouraging smile, I smiled back slightly, turned back and started to sing…

**Oh no, did I get to close?**

**Oh, did I almost see,**

** What's really on the inside?**

**All your insecurities **

**All the dirty laundry **

**Never made me blink one time**

**Unconditional, unconditionally**

**I will love you unconditionally**

**There is no fear now**

**Let go and just be free**

**I will love you unconditionally**

**So come just as you are to me**

**Don't need apologies**

**Known that you are unworthy**

**I'll take your bad days with your good**

**Walk through this storm I would**

**I'd do it all because I love you**

**I love you**

**Unconditional, unconditionally **

**I will love you, unconditionally**

**There is no fear now**

**Let go and just be free **

**I will love you unconditionally**

**So open your heart and just let it begin**

**Open up your heart and just let it begin**

**Open up your heart and just let it begin**

**Open up your heart**

**Acceptance is the key to be**

**To be truly free**

**Will you do the same for me?**

**Yeah!**

**Unconditional, unconditionally**

**I will love you unconditionally**

**There is no fear now**

**Let go and just be free **

**I will love you unconditionally**

**So open your heart and just let it begin**

**Open your heart and just let it begin**

**I will love you unconditionally**

**Yeah **

**Yeah**

**I will love you unconditionally**

**I will love you**

**Unconditionally.**

When I was done everyone broke out into applause, I looked around to see if I could see Nick. Once I found Nick he looked mad, and he also looked like he was debating something in his head. I looked towards my left and saw Sebastian smiling at me and giving me thumbs up. I feel a tap on my shoulder and see that its David, "You did an amazing job today" I smiled, but before I could do anything I felt warm lips against mine and arms tightly wound around my waist. I opened my eyes to see who in the hell kissed me, when the person let me go, I looked up and saw that it was Nick; he was smiling his forgiving smile. We latched onto each other again forcefully jaws open and tough's slashing against each other.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Sebastian silently kicking the Warblers out so that we could have alone time. I will have to make that up to him later; when we finally separated we touched foreheads both of us breathing heavily. "I love you so much Nick. "I love you too Jeff, I'm sorry for breaking up with you, you are an amazing person and I love you so much." I smiled and continued to kiss him lovingly."We need to go upstairs babe," Nick said with an intoxicated voice. I hummed in agreement; we separated walking up to what was now again our dorm, hand in hand, forever and ever.


End file.
